


Lu'au!

by Sendek



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Casting rain, Pre-Undertale, wartime! undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendek/pseuds/Sendek
Summary: In which Grillby and Gaster create a diversion.





	Lu'au!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverskye13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/gifts).

> Inspired by this: https://drawing-intherain.tumblr.com/post/173565267019/silverskye13-this-is-what-happens-when-a-new-cr
> 
> Listen to this while reading, start at the 0:24 mark - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoJ5Vc6miyg

“What do you want us to do, dress in drag and do the Hula?”

The expressions of Amathea, Thetis and Brigg made Gaster nervous as they shifted from annoyance to that of contemplation on Gaster’s quip. He stuck his hands in his pockets, signing rapidly to himself as the two Fish Monsters smiled at him and Grillby, showing off their signature white-as-cotton fangs at his sarcastic remark and let out a nervous laugh at this display.

“This isn’t going to end well, is it, Firefly?”

Grillby simply shrugged and said, “I mean, it isn’t _not_ going to end well if that’s what you mean.”

* * *

The Human soldiers of the Ebott Division milled around idly, waiting for their orders to launch their planned raid on the Monsters’ camp and Thistle Bayhaven simply looked over one of her many spell books for what could’ve easily been the hundredth time. Despite her calm demeanor, she was eager to clash with the Mage-Slayer – or Wraithblaze, as the armies of Mankind had taken to calling the elemental – and defeat him in battle for the last time instead of wounding him once again. However, she was broken out of her bored stupor as a bongo solo was tapped out on the nearby trees of the forest behind them and alongside the other soldiers of the camp, the Mage looked in the direction of the sound and was not at all prepared for the sight before her.

It was the Wraithblaze and his Skeletal companion, the latter wearing a cyan carnation tucked behind where his left ear was supposed to be and other cyan carnations within a necklace while wearing a dress made of grass – Wraithblaze carried nothing else than his armor and an apple in one open palm. The sound had come from several disembodied skeletal hands rhythmically tapping on the trees behind the pair of Monsters and the Skeleton seemed to falter when the Humans’ eyes laid on the two but opened his mouth to say, “LUAU!” before beginning to dance while the tapping increased in volume.

“If you’re hungry for a hunk of juicy EXP, you should kill my buddy Grillby cuz he’s a treat!“

The Skeleton gestured with both arms to the Wraithblaze whose expression remained neutral to his comrade’s singing, although his grip on the apple tightened. Thistle, and her troops, stared blankly at this show before the realization that the Mage-Slayer and his Skeletal doctor, capable of blasting them away with giant demonic skulls, sunk in that they were present in the Human camp and they picked up their weapons. A bead of sweat rolled down the Skeleton’s skull and he shot a nervous smile at his audience but he continued singing unabated = started dancing even more.

“Come on down and dine, on his tasty stats, all you hafta do is get in line!”

They began slowly approaching the pair of Monsters with confused expressions lining their face with the singing Skeleton apparently not noticing while the elemental’s apple smoldered. It seemed that a guitar had started playing in the background as well, further confusing the baffled audience as Thistle observed with strange display with a myriad of emotions she couldn’t tell and slightly lowered her staff whose scarlet hue of energy had faded. The Skeleton threw back his head and his arms to the air, taking in a dramatic deep breath of air and sung away.

“Aaaare you achin’-“

‘Grillby’ added his own bit, taking the Human soldiers off guard that he had knowledge of Human tongue, “Yup, yup, yup.”

“Foooor some LOVEing?~”

“Yup, yup, yup.”

“He’s a big Monster!”

“Yup, yup, yup.” The Mage-Slayer’s apple was now on fire and being reduced to a smoking husk dropped to the ground.

“_YOU_ can be a Monster too! WOO!”

This last verse was proclaimed with the Skeleton looking Thistle straight in the eyes and with him pointing at the Mage with an unexpected glee, making her blink a few times and even take a step back in surprise. Her expression darkened with a glare that made the Monster visibly shiver and she raised her staff threateningly, causing the Skeleton to scream in bloody horror when she muttered a spell under her breath and narrowly missed him as Grillby picked him up and tore off into the forest, the Skeleton screaming the whole way. The Human soldiers were simply too confused to pursue their enemies at first while Thistle lowered her staff to stare into the forest with an unreadable expression, fighting down a smirk that threatened to plaster itself across her face.

That had certainly been . . . interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> whew first fic
> 
> Anyways, the Casting Rain universe belongs to Silverskye13.


End file.
